Naraku's New Pet
by Kari Phyve2nd
Summary: PG13 because...I want to. When a new half demon, who cant even talk, follows Inu Yasha home, will it mean disaster? Or is she innocent in this dangerous game? - Ch 3 Revised
1. Feline Follower

"Naraku's New Pet"  
  
Chapter 1 - "A Feline Follower"  
  
Disclaimer: I really did ask for Inu Yasha for christmas...maybe I was bad, because I didn't find it in my stocking or under the tree. Does anyone have Inu Yasha? I'll take it off your hands...Anyway, I still dont own it, so quit trying to get my autograph like I was Rumiko Takahashi or something.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu Yasha stretched boredly, looking out across the large forest and towards the small village where Kagome rested. He had only come out here to keep watch, and to keep away from that wretched girl. How was he supposed to know she would get so upset about him insulting her cooking? She didn't have to use so many sit commands, man did his back hurt.  
  
Inu Yasha's nose twitched as he picked up a scent. 'Yokai? No, there's something strange...Half demon...but the other half surely isn't human.' He thought, scanning the landscape for the creature as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. Whatever it was, it was close and he wasn't about to let it get into the village and possibly hurt Kagome.  
  
"Meow!" Something called from the roots of the tree Inu Yasha was looking from. "Merr!"  
  
Inu Yasha instantly jumped down, prepared to fight, only to see that his 'opponent' was only staring innocently at him.  
  
It was only a girl, her long blonde hair flowing down her back as she sat there like the kitten she was. Her fluffy tail (the not as fluffy as Shippo's, mind you) swished back and forth behind her. Unlike Inu Yasha, she had very large pointed ears on the side of her head. She wore a kimono nearly exactly like Kikyo's but the bottom was black instead of red. Red goggles shone in the moonlit night from the top of her head. Her big brown eyes watched his every move, she seemed only confused.  
  
"Who are you?!" Inu Yasha practically shouted, in no mood for games.  
  
"Mer meorew!" the cat demon meowed, but other then that, no response. She isn't a threat, she can't even talk.  
  
Inu Yasha huffed in anger and sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Get going." He stated simply as he walked back toward the village. The cat watched him walk away, then smiled and rushed to follow. "Mew!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Darn that Inu Yasha. Does he ever learn? Yet...maybe I WAS a little harsh on him...' She leaned against the wall of Kaede's (...what would you call it...cabin? hut?) and continued to think. She glanced down at Shippo, who was asleep in her sleeping bag, just before hearing Inu Yasha's shout.  
  
"Dumb cat! Stop following me!" Inu Yasha shouted at the kitten-girl, getting truely annoyed with her. "If you keep this up I'll have Miroku use his wind tunnel on you!"  
  
Miroku walked in, as if on que at the sound of his name, Sango not far behind. "Whats the matter, Inu Yasha? You probably woke Kagome-sama."  
  
Unlike Miroku, Sango immediately caught sight of the girl sitting behind Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked. "That girl sleeps like a rock, a yokai wouldn't be able to wake her!" He stated with a snicker of pride.  
  
"Don't be so rude when speaking of Kagome-sama, Inu Yasha..." Miroku sighed, knowing Inu Yasha would probably never listen to him.  
  
Sango broke into the arguement. "Who's your friend, Inu Yasha?" at this time, Kirara also made an entrance, hopping onto Sango's shoulder. Sango is on her knees next to the kitten girl, who is purring happily.  
  
"Ain't no friend of mine! That darn girl followed me home!" Inu Yasha growled. "Don't even know who she is!"  
  
"Meeeeeeow!" the girl meows again, sticking her tounge out at Inu Yasha. She obviously understands every word they have said.  
  
Kagome walks in, obviously still mad from earlier. "Inu Yasha, how do you expect me to get ANY sleep with you around?!" She glares daggers into his eyes, but her eyes stray over to Sango and the girl.  
  
"Sorry Kagome-chan, did we wake you?" Sango frowns sympatheticly. Kagome does not get a chance to respond, Inu Yasha cuts her off.  
  
"Teh! She probably wasn't even asleep, I told you, you wouldn't be able to wake that girl with a yokai!" He put his hands into his sleeves infront of him, closing his eyes.  
  
"Si--"  
  
"MEOW!" The girl cuts Kagome off in the middle of her command. Sango looks at Kagome once again.  
  
"Why don't you go back to sleep, Kagome-sama? We'll figure this whole thing out." Miroku suggests with a smile. Darn that Miroku, always right. Kagome nodded as her response and went back to her room, closing the door softly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Well thats chapter 1... So who's this mysterious kitten girl, and why has she arrived? Is she friend or foe? "Please, step up to the trust box and we'll find out next time, on friend of foe!!"  
  
(A.N. Disclaimer: I dont own friend or foe and I'm not sure who does, but the host is pretty cool.) 


	2. Sango's Bloodshed

"Naraku's New Pet"  
  
"Sango's Bloodshed"  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these things y'know, I mean...you state something in one chapter, then you gotta state it AGAIN...AND AGAIN...AND AGAIN!!! Well, here's number two, I DON'T OWN INU YASHA!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
After much bickering the group decided to let the new girl stay for the night. She was so take rest in Sango's room, her being the only girl other then Kagome, who was already asleep AND had Shippo on her hands.  
  
Sango slept peacefully, moonlight shining upon her from her window. The kitten slept close to Sango with Kirara asleep peacefully on her head. After this eventful night, they all slept peacefully.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone in the household was awoken by a cry of agony from Sango's room. Miroku was the first to get there, but he was quickly followed by the others. "Sango! Sango what's wrong?!"  
  
The kitten girl fell back, eyes wide in absolute terror. She knew what she did, she knew she might be killed for it.  
  
Sango fought back tears of pain, holding her arm with blood seeping through her fingers. It was right at the underside of her elbow, in the vein. Blood flowed like water from it. The two puncture marks left were obvious fangs. "H-Hoshi-sama!"  
  
Miroku was by Sango's side at once. "Sango! Sango don't move!" Kaede rushes over and instantly began wrapping Sango's wound. Sango growled in pain, glaring at the kitten girl, only to find, she was gone.  
  
"Damn that girl!" Inu Yasha shouted, reaching for Tetsusaiga. "I'll shred her!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"What stopped you? I gave you a body, is this the way you repay me, Kari?" Naraku hissed slowly, like venom, to the kitten. He held her cracked goggles in his palm.  
  
Kari the kitten gulped and stepped back with a shudder. Without the projection of the goggles, you can see her wounds. Her left cheek has a large black bruise and her shoulder has been sliced open. She has bruises, scratches, and whip lash marks all over her body. Without her goggles, she seemed tormented, disturbed.  
  
"You will kill them, or you will die..." Naraku whispered, knowing Kari could hear.  
  
Kari shuddered. She knew she wouldn't die, but that was just the problem. No, that was too good for her. She'd be immortal, and live in eternal darkness.  
  
Naraku smirked, he also knew that it was a lie. "If you kill even one of them...I will return your voice."  
  
"N'yao?" Kari questioned. Get her voice? That'd mean she could ask someone for help! After all, thats why she didn't have a voice in the first place, so she wouldn't tell anyone Naraku's plan. Yet, she's have to kill one of them...And they probably don't trust her now anyway, so she can't lead them here...Dammit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Aren't I SO lame? I add myself into EVERYTHING don't I? Oh well, it just makes it more fun! I was gunna name the character Rumeishi but I'm using her for soemthing else teehee! Chapter 3 will be up..whenever I get off grounding! 


	3. Sango Captured?

Naraku's New Pet  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"Sango Captured?!"  
  
(Direcly after the last Chapter, with our little shikon shard gang.)  
  
--  
  
Inu Yasha sat atop the hut, gripping Tetsusaiga's hilt in fury. How could that stupid girl do that to Sango? He'll just have to kill her the next time he sees her.  
  
Sango sighed sadly, gently rubbing her now wrapped arm. She began to wonder, as she overlooked all of her sleeping friends. The girl had seemed so harmless, so innocent. Perhaps it was just a trick. Shippo can trick people, its a yokai power. What if--  
  
Sango's thoughts were disturbed by a large crash from outside. She instantly ran out as the others warily forced themselves to. Inu Yasha was already on the case, with Tetsusaiga transformed and at ready.  
  
"It's the cat!" Shippo shouted, pointing out the obvious again, who was standing and looking directly at Inu Yasha. Suddenly, her eyes shifted behind him.  
  
Inu Yasha saw this and looked back slowly, to be sure. Kari took this chance, running up and pinning Sango to the ground, a clawed paw at her neck. Inu Yasha scowled at his stupidity. Kagome shrieked in terror. Miroku jumped foreward but knew he could do nothing at this time, with Sango under Kari like that. Soon, Kari was up with Sango and gone in a flash. Of course, all this happened in the span of about two seconds.  
  
Inu Yasha slammed the tip of Tetususaiga into the ground. "KUSOOOO!!!!" He shouted in fury. "When I find the cat we're gonna have YOKAI RAMEN!!!"  
  
Miroku glared at Inu Yasha, but was inspired by his eagerness when he started to walk in the same direction as the cat.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------Naraku's Castle  
  
Kari set down the nearly unconsious Sango gently. "N'yao. Merr." She muttered, then she remembered that Sango wouldn't be able to understand her. She looked at Sango with hurt eyes and adjusted her goggles.  
  
Sango watched Kari for a moment, then shuddeed, realizing now that she was completely unarmed and that she had the total advantage on her. She'd wait and see what's going on before striking. She avoided all eye contact with her.  
  
Sango's head snapped up, suddenly alert by a loud thud, as Kari hit the floor. She had suddenly smacked face-flat on the floor for no obvious reason, that is, until she started bleeding from the back of the head. Sango looking around desprately. "Whats going on?!" She shouted to herself.  
  
A whisp of wind flew past Sango's face, and with that, Naraku appeared. "Seems as though my minion has done me well. Keep her captive, Hikari. Do not let her leave, she is my bait, for Inu Yasha." and with that, he faded as quickly as he had come.  
  
"H..Hikari?" Sango tested the name, looking slowly at the girl.  
  
Kari whimpered and looked up slowly, her goggles falling off from her head. She mewed as all her scars and wounds appeared, her eyelids drooping. Sango looked into her eyes for the first time in coming, and was locked there for several moments. Soon, the same depression and worry began to fill Sango's eyes as it had Kari's.  
  
-----------------------------------On the Trail, Inu Yasha  
  
"We're going too slow!" Inu Yasha shouted in frustration, back at Kagome. He instantly regretted saying it, seeing her fury filled eyes. He grinned and lifted up Kagome's bike..with Kagome on it. "Wha-what-what are you doing, Inu Yasha?!"  
  
"Lets find Sango, Kirara!" He shouted, knowing Kirara was as upset as anyone, probably more. Kirara gave a growl as she transformed.  
  
"Miroku, hurry up!" Inu Yasha shouted at the monk, tossing Kagome and Shippo onto Kirara, still holding the bike in one strong hand. Miroku soon caught up and climbed on with a simple nod, and with that, Inu Yasha and Kirara were off.  
  
---------------------------------Um...Later  
  
"Narakuuuu!!!" Inu Yasha shouted, slashing through Naraku's barrier with a now red shimmering Tetsusaiga. "Stay here, all of you!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm coming!" Miroku shouted at him, eager to find Sango for himself.  
  
"You have to protect Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted back. "So stay!"  
  
Before Miroku could say anymore, Kirara went running past Inu Yasha toward Naraku's castle. "Kirara!" he shouted instead.  
  
"Miroku, Kagome, stay put!" Inu shouted again, running after Kirara.  
  
-------------End Chapter  
  
Uh...sorry. Thats all I gotta say. Review please. I need a little motivation. 


End file.
